Lepas
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Aku seorang pemuda yang harus rela melepasmu, aku seorang pemuda yang tak tau kapan cintaku harus berakhir untukmu. Ini sedikit potongan kisahku dari sudut pandangku./semi kanon/Kiba POV/R&R please/


**Lepas**

**Naruto by masashi kishimoto**

**this fic its my own**

**Rated T**

**Pair: kibahina, slight naruhina and kibahana**

**Genre: romance and hurt comfort.**

**Warning: OOC, semi kanon, typos, dan segala kekurangannya.**

**enjoy please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku tersenyum lembut melihat sosoknya tertawa kecil. Ia membimbing tangan halusnya untuk menyentuh kepala Akamaru. Akamaru hanya mendengkur senang lalu mengonggong kecil dengan riangnya. Dalam hati aku berpikir, jika aku diposisi Akamaru, akan selembut apa tangan itu membelai kepalaku lalu mengusap bulu-buluku.

'Cih,kau terlalu bermimpi, ,tandasku dalam hati ketika menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus.

Ia menatapku dengan mata berpupil kecil miliknya. Membuatku mau tak mau mengalihkan pandanganku, karena grogi.

"Terimakasih Kiba-kun, telah mendengarkan ceritaku", ucapnya lembut sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Kau salah Hinata..

"Iya sama-sama", ucapku dengan sedikit beban.

"Pas.. pasti aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku lagi", ia sangat gigih, hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecut. Menyadari aku sangat suka dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu.

"Ya.. berjuanglah"

Dia merebut semua perhatianku, ia yang membuat mataku tak pernah melepaskan sosoknya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Senyumnya, tingkah lakunya, jalan pikirnya, sifatnya, cara ia menatap, cara ia tergagap, dan... semuanya.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tak pernah pantas untuk menjadi seorang Heirres Hyuuga. Saat ia dengan mata sembab dan keadaan kacau datang kepadaku dan Shino saat kami berlatih, aku sungguh marah. Aku tak tau bagaimana letak otak para petinggi klan Hyuuga itu. Menurut cerita gadis bermata bulan ini, mereka mengujinya dengan kata-kata pedasnya apa dia sanggup menjadi seorang penerus klan. Kata-kata yang sungguh menyesakkan hati.

Aku dan Shino hanya bisa berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap kepala serta bahunya. Mungkin tak masalah bagi Shino yang murni menganggapnya sahabat, tapi aku?. Saat itu aku ingin memeluknya erat lalu membiarkan ia menangis dipelukanku.

"Mimpi", gerutuku pelan. Berjalan dengan tenang bersama Akamaru menyusuri kebun bunga dandelion, tempat tadi aku berbicara empat mata dengan dia, gadis itu, Hinata.

Aku berpikir, apa jika aku adalah sosok yang bodoh namun tetap gigih dan sosok yang bersemangat, apakah ia akan melirikku?. Aku menggaruk tengkukku gemas, bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir menjadi sosok lain. Bagaimanapun sesuka apapun, secinta apapun, aku ingin Hinata melihatku sebagai Kiba bukan sebagai Naruto.

Naruto?, cih.. dia orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya mendapat cinta Hinata, tanpa perlu harus diam-diam menyukainya lalu bertahan dengan pembatas raksasa bernama "Persahabatan".

Miris sekali nasibku, kalah dengannya. Padahal aku yang telah sangat mengenal gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Akamaru menggonggong pelan ketika melihatku terus menerus melamun, ia pun duduk di tanah. Aku mengerti, dengan perlahan aku naik ke atas punggungnya. Dan kami pun mulai berjalan lagi dengan kesunyian. Desa yang sudah direnovasi ulang memenuhi indra penglihatanku. Dalam hati aku tertawa, Yamato-sensei pasti sangat lemas setelah itu.

Aku sampai di kedai ichiraku ramen. Bukan maksudku untuk datang kesini, tapi pernyataan Hinata tadi sore mengusikku.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi.. mu..mungkin nanti, ditempat favoritnya".

Sial, jika Hinata tau itu membuatnya resah bisa dipastikan Heirres Hyuuga itu tak akan mengatakan kata-kata memuakkan itu.

Aku melirik kedalamnya dan melihat Ayame yang sedang bersenandung merdu tanpa seorang pelangganpun disana. Jujur ada sedikit perasaan lega dihatiku.

"Halo Kiba-kun, mau pesan ramen?", ucapnya ramah.

"Tidak Ayame-chan, aku hanya mencari Shino disini", kilahku.

"Oh Shino-kun tak kesini dari tadi. Oh iya tadi Hinata-chan kesini", ucapnya menerawang.

Aku langsung antusias.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tau?, ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto saat Naruto sedang makan disini", ujarnya gembira.

Aku hanya menggeretakkan gigi.

"Dan.. Naruto menerima perasaannya. Karena sebenarnya Naruto sudah ingin menjawabnya sejak penyerangan Pain itu... Loh, loh Kiba-kun mau kemana?".

Aku berlari ke arah mansion Hyuuga, ingin kupastikan apa yang telah kudengar. Deru nafasku dan detak jantungku membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah sampai dekat mansion gadis kesayanganku. Aku menarik Akamaru bersembunyi bersamaku dibalik pepohonan disekitar sana.

Dan dengan kepalaku sendiri aku melihat gadis kesayanganku sedang bersama orang yang dicintainya. Saling menggenggam jemari dan menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu.

Sakit kami-sama. Aku menutup mataku dengan telapak tanganku dan menyentuh dadaku dengan tangan satunya. Aku kalah, dan aku akui. Aku kalah, bahkan sebelum Hinata tau...

Bahwa aku mencintainya.

#####

Memasuki musim dingin, aku merapatkan jaketku, dan sedikit bermanja-manja pada Akamaru, dia sangat hangat pada saat-saat seperti ini. Hidungku memerah, aku menggosok-gosok tanganku pelan. Aku rindu pemandangan Konoha, karena beberapa bulan ini aku terus fokus mengerjakan misi per'orangan. Bisa dibilang, aku sengaja menyibukkan diriku.

Padang bunga dandelion tempatku dan Hinata tempo hari sekarang sedang diselimuti tumpukan salju. Salju... mengingatkan aku akan sosok Hinata. Ia indah, rapuh, dan menenangkan hati, sosok lembutnya menyejukkan hati. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Kiba-kun", suara dibelakangku mengalihkan perhatianku. Itu suara yang telah lama kurindukan.

"Hai Hinata", sapaku ramah.

"Guk.. guk", dan Akamaru juga tidak lupa menyapanya.

"Lama tak jumpa Kiba-kun", Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", ujarku berbasa-basi.

"Baik.. dan.."

"Dan?"

"Pernikahanku dan Naruto besok akan dilaksanakan", Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan nada jelas bahagia.

'Deg..', aku membatu. Tanpa sadar menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Rasa sakit yang berusaha aku enyahkan datang lagi menggelitik suatu rongga yang terbuka didadaku. Membuatnya perih tak tertahankan.

"Musim dingin?", ujarku ambigu. Dan sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Iya, lalu setelahnya pelantikan Naruto-kun"

Skakmat!. Aku kalah dari pria kuning itu. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan sosoknya sekarang. Saat ia masih bodoh dan bau kencur, Hinata mencintainya. Apalagi jika ia sudah mendapatkan gelar Hokage yang sudah didambanya itu, Hinata akan sangat bangga padanya.

"Ohh", ucapku merasa kelu.

Hinata menatapku, suasana terasa canggung setelahnya. Aku menatap pipinya yang memerah karena kedinginan. Aku memejamkan mataku erat sebelum aku menatapnya.

"Hei Hinata apakah kau tau?, aku menyukai tempat yang disinari cahaya. tapi sayang terkadang tempat itu memilih mataharinya sendiri", ujarku dengan senyum penuh luka.

Tanpa berucap apapun lagi aku naik keatas punggung Akamaru yang langsung berlari, meninggalkan gadis bersurai indigo yang menatap kepergianku dengan sendu.

#####

Gadis itu menari dengan gemulai. Ia sangat menawan hari ini. Para nakama yang berkumpul untuk mengucapkan selamatpun berpikiran sama denganku.

Hinata menari dengan sangat indah, aku hanya menatap sosoknya dari kejauhan.

"Hei apa kau tau?"

"Sudah suatu tradisi bagi gadis Hyuuga saat pernikahan akan menari untuk suaminya"

"Lalu?, ada hubungannya denganku?", ujarku ketus pada adik gadis yang kusuka ini, yang tiba-tiba datang menggangguku.

"Aku kan..

akan menari juga untukmu kelak", ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Aku terbahak mendengar rentetan kalimat dari bibir mungil itu.

"Cih, bocah", dengusku lalu menatap ke arah dimana Hinata yang turun dari panggung. Hinata menatapku dengan senyum tipis, dari kejauhan seperti ini aku hanya bisa mengacungkan jari jempolku padanya.

Aku seorang pemuda yang harus rela melepasmu, aku seorang pemuda yang tak tau kapan cintaku harus berakhir untukmu.

Aku menatap Naruto iri, namun sebuah senyum tulus merekah di bibirku.

Kami-sama.. pasti kan aku akan mendapatkan gadisku sendiri.

OWARI

.

.

**Bersediakah R&R :)**

**Lyreinata-chan**


End file.
